Conceiving
by ThrowawayName
Summary: I pretty much always see BBRae stories where pregnancy is something Raven really does not want, so I figured I'd try going with the opposite approach while trying to keep it in-character. So, enjoy this fluffy one-shot, and please review.


Three years of marriage, and she still felt a bit shy around her partner every now and then regarding certain topics. She knew that even though most people wouldn't actively think about it, it was pretty obvious to anybody old enough that they were intimate. But, even when it was just with him and nobody else around she couldn't help but blush when they talked about it. It certainly wasn't helping with this current conversation.

"What do you think about having kids?" He had asked. She knew that it was probably inevitable that this would come up. Beast Boy loves kids. He certainly loved them enough to adopt Melvin, Timmy, and Teether were her as his own, but there was clearly a desire for a biological child. Raven, personally, had always been unsure about having kids like that. She knew she didn't dislike kids, and that her adopted ones would act as character witness' about how good of a mother she had been to them, but that was different. There was no nine month long pregnancy, no baby that would be waking them in the middle of the night, and no diaper changing involved. None of it was particularly appealing to her.

"I'm not sure, do you want to have kids?" She replied.

"Sure." He answered almost instantly.

"And why is that?"

"Rae, we're still young and our adopted kids are nearing adulthood. Most of all, I just want to share the experience of raising our own kid together, one that's got you and me in them, you know?"

Raven seemed deep in thought. Beast Boy could feel the growing tension, worried that she'd outright reject the idea until she finally spoke. "I'll think about." She kissed him on a cheek, and left to meditate on the issue.

Three weeks passed since the conversation. Raven went back and forth in her head, weighing both sides of the issue carefully. She visited Azarath to make sure that any child of hers wouldn't be able to be used by Trigon, checked with Beast Boy to make sure there wouldn't be any complications on his side (turned out he had already had it tested by S.T.A.R. Labs who assured him that any child of his would be healthy, though there was a chance they would inherit his powers and physical features), and most importantly looked within herself to figure out if she wanted a child as much as Beast Boy. She finally made her decision two days later.

Beast Boy had been lying in bed, ready to sleep after such a long day when Raven had crawled in with him. Nothing unusual, they shared a bed and room since before their marriage, but she didn't usually start cuddling almost immediately.

She whispered in his ear, "Do you still want a child?"

"Yes," he responded in the same hushed tone.

"Then we better get started."

Three months later, and they had yet to actually conceive. Turns out that while it is possible for her to get pregnant, it was still difficult, even if she was with a regular human. Beast Boy's side of things didn't really help with his already unstable DNA trying to mix with a half-demon, and the chance of conception was pretty much a crap-shoot on whether or not it would actually work. Still, she found it hard to deny that it had been a really fun three months for her and Beast Boy. It was like there was a renewed interest and excitement to be together, not just for intimacy, but they had gone back to going out and spending most of their time together almost exclusively. Watching movies they hadn't seen yet, cuddling up and reading, and Beast Boy seemed to be on a mission to get her into anime for some reason. Neon Genesis Evangelion did seem to be macabre enough for her tastes, she had to give it that. Surprising that Beast Boy loved it.

Eventually, after five months worth of failed pregnancy tests, she finally tested positive. After checking again, and then a third time and seeing two more positive results, she smiled to herself. She cleaned off the test in the sink, and tucked it in a pocket on the inside of her cloak. She quickly moved from the bathroom to her room, feeling growing excitement at finally being able to share the good news with Beast Boy.

She found him still asleep, hardly surprising, it was still 11 AM. Raven took the test out of her pocket, and laid it on his stomach. Then, she started to tap on his shoulder while saying his real name. Beast Boy slowly woke up from his slumber, regaining his understanding of everything going on, and who was calling out to him.

"What is it Rae?" He asked in the middle of a yawn, and stretched his arms out.

"Look at what I've put on your stomach."

Confused, Beast Boy glanced down and grabbed the item. He picked it up to closely inspect the object, taking a few seconds to recognize it for what it was. Almost immediately he seemed to be fully awake as he grasped what it meant.

"Are you serious?!" He shouted.

She smirked, "Nope, I stole that from a pregnant woman and I'm about to throw a pie in your face."

"With that sarcastic reply, it must be true." He said as he jumped out of bed to bring her into a hug. He buried his face into her neck, pressing kisses all over her face and neck. "I'm going to take such amazing care of you, I promise I'll go get whatever you crave, hold your hair when you have morning sickness, and I'll let you break my hand and curse me out when you go into labor. You're going to want to be pregnant all the time!"

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves there," She replied, though she could hardly fault him for his excitement. She found it difficult to contain her own excitement as well. "Besides, my hair's too short to need to be held, so you lucked out on that one."

"Right, this is just such great news to wake up to. I'm not going to leave your side during this, ever."

"I said to not get too ahead of ourselves. Now come on, let's go tell the others the good news."

"Gonna be a new experience for all of us, we're the first ones to actually take this step."

"Indeed, poor Dick. Starfire's going to be really unsubtle about what she wants now."


End file.
